She haunt's my dreams.
by roast chicken
Summary: Rite, this is my first ever attempt at a hannibal fic. it could b an AU, but also not. the dr is abit ooc but wot can u do? plz R+R! thanx


Disclaimer: don't own, never claimed 2.

Erm this is my first attempt at a Hannibal fic, plz b kind. Do I bother continuing? I think lector may be quite out of character, but u no. I try; I know this is very poor. But u must forgive me; I do believe it was very late. So could y'all R+R? Thanx luv u all! 

 It was a late February evening, on the dark streets of London. Dr. Hannibal Lector had decided to journey there. Mainly to satisfy his unyielding curiosity for the place. 

So there he was on the damp streets during the typical February weather. Thankfully it had stopped raining, but the wind was just as bad. It sent a chill through your entire soul, most atmospheric. 

He happened to be exploring the borough of Camden at this particular day, which he should chance upon the most enchanting creature he had ever laid eyes on. 

She was a girl of no more than 16, round 5'4 ft. although her hair was tied up; it was obvious she had unusually long hair for a girl in this day, and age. Due to the darkness, the doctor could not determine its color. Nor the color of her eyes, she wore rectangle glasses. Seemingly protecting her, not physically but emotionally. 

Humans communicate through eyes, a lot do not like to met others eyes. Because they do not like what they see. But to wear glasses is to have a protective layer; it stops some of this contact. It gives it's own sort of security to the wearer, and to see them without their glasses. Leaves them in a sort of venerability, and open to attack.

Her attire was that of a teenager, neither smart nor untidy simply casual. She wore flared jeans, which were deliberately faded and worn. Along with a long black coat which, came a little higher than her knees. She carried no bag, making the doctor believe she either had no valuables or they were safely tucked away in her pockets. 

He could not help, but follow her through the mangled streets. Thankfully there were quite a lot of people around so, his tailing was likely undetected. 

How wrong he was, this one was smart. She looked behind her just once and her eyes focussed on the doctor immediately. This was only brief, and she carried on no adjustment to her pace. It was steady and even like before, she carried herself with an unnatural grace. 

She spun round and started in the doctor's direction, he stopped in his tracks. Doing this casually and inconspicuously, standing calm looking at a shop display. She swept pass him, with speed and precision. It was then he caught her scent, he was afraid to breathe out because he'd lose it. It was the most delicious smell that ever existed, so exotic yet so homely. 

It was then the doctor realized she was gone, she had disappeared just like she had appeared as if by magic. And he knew he would probably never see her again, and that fact was strangely heart wrenching.

A few weeks went by, and the doctor never forgot that evening. It seemed to haunt his dream; it wasn't the actual night that haunted him. It was that of a perfect face, and unknown eyes that disturbed the doctors sleep. 

He was offered a job at a simple school in the area of Camden, and the doctor wanting a change from his normal job took it. he had no intention of harming any human at this school, these were the people of the future and deserved opportunity. And without their teachers, they had no opportunity. Doctor lector found the idea of being a teacher odd, having to teach a class of annoying teenagers intrigued him. He was to be the new physics teacher, for yr 10 and 11. 

The first day came, and the doctor arrived calmly. He went to were he was to meet the head teacher for her to take him to be introduced to his form group and then his first lesson. He greeted her politely, and she led the way through the large school. 

It was a large girl's school, placed directly on top of a large area called Hampstead heath. They arrived outside the classroom door and the headmistress turned to him and said, "This is your form room, and inside is 11aw your form class. As you're a teacher for physics for yr 11 you may teach some of your form members. Good luck Mr. Santeria" 

She opened the door, and waltzed in. in a way only a head teacher could. Doctor lector followed behind. "Good morning 11AW" she spoke with her strong Scottish accent "this is your new form tutor Mr. Santeria, now give him a warm welcome to the school. And if you see him struggling in the corridors please help him out. If you'll excuse me Mr. Santeria I have a meeting very soon so I must be off." With a smile she exited the classroom.

Doctor lector scanned the classroom with indigo eyes, they all looked at him expectantly. "Hello 11AW, as you know I am Mr. Santeria, and I am the new physics teacher. So I think I might be teaching some of you this year as well. I don't know your names so could we go round the class, and you can tell me. Starting from you." He said aiming at the girl in front of him.

She was very small and had short black hair, and exceptionally pale skin. Blood red lips and a piercing through her bottom one. Wearing black hoddy, short baggy jeans and black & purple-stripped tights. "Jessica." She said 

He nodded for the next one "Alicia" "Helen" "Tasha" "Emma" "Remi" "Rachael" "Scarlet" "Dana" "Sousan" "Tsikai" "Marilena" "Freya" "Marcia" "Ayse" "Angelina" "Jessica" "Janet" "Sarah" "Sophie" "Charlotte" "Leah" "Lauren" and finally one more tucked away in the corner, he hadn't seen her up until now. She slowly raised her head, and the doctor's eyes widened. It was the girl who had been haunting his dreams. Her now saw her hair was golden like autumn sunshine and her eyes, her eyes was a deep forest green. So intense, yet emotionless and… soulless?                 


End file.
